Serendipity
by xxTurtlezRockxx
Summary: Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, grazing his slightly overlong hair. He blew a hot puff of air into my hair in surprise, and held me away from his body, uncertainly. I tightened my arms, if he was planning to drop me, I'd take him with me. "Are you awake, Granger? I swear to God if you are-."
1. Chapter 1

I tumbled onto the soft couch, unbelievably tired. In all my years at Hogwarts, I'd never been this worn out. Even my first go at seventh year hadn't been this difficult. I came back to repeat seventh year and was made Head Girl, and now two weeks into the year I was already dead tired. Somehow, I'd managed to convince Harry and Ron to repeat the year with me.

But between my Head duties, managing Prefects, and taking control of troublemakers- I was being worn to the bone.

Never had I been tempted to sleep on a couch before. To make matters worse, I not only had to make my rounds before bed, I also had to deal with Draco Malfoy. The Head Boy. He was a git before, now... No there are no words to describe him. I hate him more than I hate anything in life.

That's wrong, I don't hate, I thought, rolling onto my stomach. More like strongly dislike... with all the passion inside my heart. I closed my eyes suddenly as the entrance to Head's common room opened, signaling my object of distaste's arrival.

I heard a falter in his step, probably seeing my body oddly strewn on his side of the common room. I loosened my muscles, I had no desire to fight with this git extraordinaire. Even he would take pity on me, after all is wasn't _completely_ an act. I was tired, I thought, thinking back to the bags Ron had so carelessly pointed out under my eyes.

Malfoy still had yet to move from his spot in the back of the room, obviously he was thinking somethingover rather intently. I lifted my lids slightly, and pushed out what seemed like a sleepy sigh, and let my eyelashes hide the fact that I was watching him. He was now a little over six feet tall, so it was a tad difficult from my position. He was standing there, looking very, very conflicted about something. Then he ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, and seemed to make a decision. His crystalline blue eyes were determined.

He stormed over to me, "Mudblood," He said. I didn't move an inch, so we've resorted to name calling, have we? Then I'll just stay here, on his side of our common room.

"Granger?" He tried, and crouched down to nudge my forehead. I rolled my head away from him and furrowed my brow. "Filthy little... You even reject me in your sleep," He grumbled. I was confused, rejecting? All he did was tap me on the head.

He stared at me, his blue eyes almost gray in this light. A longing look appeared on his face and his eyes roamed my face, flickering down to my lips. He reached his hand down and began to trace patterns on my cheek, slowing making his way down to my collarbone, leaving a burning trail behind. He skimmed my neck, not lingering very long at all...

He stroked my side, and left a very warm hand on the back of my thigh, hesitating. My body was burning by now, but I struggled to keep my breathing even. Was he going to touch me more? I prayed that he wouldn't, I desperately wanted it to stop. I shifted my thighs closed slightly, hoping he would assume it was just me looking for a better sleeping position. His face hardened, and reached under and around my knees and brought his hand under my back and hoisted me up as though I were a feather.

Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, grazing his slightly overlong hair. He blew a hot puff of air into my hair in surprise, and held me away from his body, uncertainly. I tightened my arms, if he was planning to drop me, I'd take him with me.

"Are you awake, Granger? I swear to God if you are-." He stopped suddenly, and just pulled me closer to his chest. He tucked his face into my neck and I had to restrain myself from punching him and demanding to be let go. His long bangs tickled my skin. He blew his hair out of his eyes, and the hair tickled my neck, I let out a poorly restrained giggle.

He drew back, and smiled at me, gently.

_Gentle? Malfoy?_ No way, this was happening. This was the worst kind of nightmare, my enemy was, dare I say it, being _kind_ to me? Impossible.

I schooled my features into the smooth innocence of sleep, all the while my suspicious thoughts taking over. He went over my features once more before he started walking, and if my sense of direction could be trusted, we were going to my room. He placed one of my hands on the doorknob because it would only open for me. He hesitated, he seemed uncertain of what to do next. What was he trying to do?

I swear, if Malfoy's trying to take advantage of me-. He held me close to his chest, reluctant to _let me go_? He placed his knee on my bed, and put me down gently. He took off my shoes, and put his hand under my shirt. My breath caught, I knew there was some ulterior motive. He took my wand and I got ready to jump him if he tried to break it, I was skilled in wandless spells anyway.

I never got the chance because he placed my wand in the dish next to my bed. He tucked me into bed, and fluffed my pillow. He placed a feathery kiss on my forehead and started walking away.

"Granger," He said, and I stiffened, did he know I was awake? "Next time, fall asleep somewhere more comfortable."

_What the hell? _


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, I honestly think he's going to kill me!" I exclaimed, and my so called friend ignored me, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, don't give me that _you're being ridiculous _look. Hear me out!" I pleaded with her.

"If I'm looking at you that way, it's only because you are," She stated, opening a textbook, uncaring of my plight obviously. I'd made the mistake of answering honestly when she asked what was wrong with me.

I'd been up all night trying to figure out for myself. After Malfoy deposited me in my bed, tucked in and everything, I'd become confused. What motive could he have for making sure I got to my bed safely? None, none at all...

_Unless_, he'd been dared to sleep with me. I voiced this all to Ginny.

"Hermione, you two hate each other, it goes against his morals to even look your way." She said, incredulously. My cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger.

"I know! But it's the only reason he could have for being kind to me," I said, sorry to even have mentioned it to her. She sniffed and turned to her book.

"Have you ever considered, Hermione, that he may be feeling guilty about all the horrible things he's done and might be becoming a better person?" She said, gauging my reaction. I shrugged my shoulders, pretending to have dropped the argument and take up her idea.

"Maybe, but it's time for Potions now," I said, no emotion betrayed. She nodded, as though she knew I would see her way. She was wrong and I knew it, but if she was going to be dense, so be it.

"See you in the Great Hall, I've got to cram for a Herbology test coming up next class," She called after me and I sent a backward wave. I walked out of the library, my face a picture of concentration. There had been no time to talk to Harry and Ron about any of this since there had been an early morning quidditch practice called. Which meant I now had to walk to to Snape's room on my own.

We shared this period with the Slytherins, meaning Malfoy would be there. Why was Malfoy here? Many Slytherins had chosen not to repeat the year, and many others that were younger than that had decided to pursue a private education.

But Malfoy was still here. And so were some of his buddies, probably the ones putting him up to this anyway. That did not bode well for me. What would he gain from sullying himself with a Mudblood? No matter what he would gain in a bet, we've hated each other for years.

But more importantly, how could I stop him from trying? My heart fell in despair, Ginny hadn't believed me. No doubt Harry and Ron wouldn't either. I was going to have to go it alone.

I squared my shoulders, my hand on the doorknob to the classroom. That's how I preferred it anyway, I'd rather rescue myself. My virtue would protect me.

I walked in with a confidence I didn't feel and was about to sit in my usual spot... Only to find that Malfoy was lounging in the chair next to mine. I hesitated, it was a scare tactic, obviously. The question was, was it going to work?

My feet answered for me and I sat one row behind Malfoy. _Wimp_. I thought angrily to myself. I glared at the back of his head, trying to burn a hole into his brain. He seemed to be scanning the room, looking for something. He wouldn't find much, only the students that came to class early.

When I thought about it, Malfoy had never been here this early, granted it was only five minutes but still. I began to wonder what was taking Harry and Ron so long. Any other day they would've been here by now. They would make this situation much easier. Granted, they would've been much less subtle, but the would've taken care of this git as well.

Finally his calculating gaze reached me and he frowned at me. He didn't scowl, didn't sneer, he frowned ponderingly.

I glared at him, my shame hanging over my like a dense cloud. It didn't make my stare any less biting.

He got up out of his seat and picked up his things. I assumed my glare had unnerved him, but he... came and sat beside me.

"You looked like you could use company, Granger," He said amiably. _Amiably? Malfoy? _I think not.

I ignored him, this was another scare tactic, this time I wouldn't budge. I'd stay right here for the rest of class. He stared at me, what did he really expect? An answer? If he did, then he must really think I'm an idiot. I'll admit it, not even five minutes into this torture I had to let him know he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Leave, Malfoy. You must know by now that you are the bane of my existence," I said, unpacking my books. "Go sit with your lackies,"

He looked hurt for the barest of seconds and I could feel his piercing blue eyes on me, clearly not understanding what he'd done wrong. I almost believed he was hurt. For a moment, I contemplated apologizing but then he went and made a very detrimental mistake. He opened his mouth.

"Sleep well, Granger?" He tried, and he would've fooled a lesser being into believing he actually cared about the answer. It surprised me, I turned to look at him, incredulous that he didn't have an angry witty comment ready to hit me with.

"If I didn't, Malfoy?" I raged, and it wasn't even a lie. I didn't because I was too busy focusing on why Malfoy was trying to destroy me. He frowned. He was at a loss for words. _That_ was a first.

"I'd hoped you would've. I'm sorry you didn't." He murmured, and focused on unpacking his things. Clearly he was running through many things in his mind now. But now _I_ was at a loss. I gaped at him slightly, what on Earth was going on here? Man whores don't care how you sleep. He peeked at me under his platinum blonde hair, but I looked away, ignoring how much he resembled a puppy. This was all a plot to get me all disconcerted and confused. Then he would strike.

Well, I wouldn't be the Mudblood to fall for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron came in roughing each other a bit, punching and slapping. General rough housing that had begun ever since the end of the war. If you ask me, the two of them were expressing _very_ sexual tension for one another. I waited for them to notice the person next to me. I looked to Malfoy and he was already looking at me.

He didn't look away, a determined look in his eye. What was that supposed to me? That he would make sure to get me? As if.

Despite believing that I could take care of myself, it didn't stop me from being happy that the boys were here. I finally looked back at them and there they stood, dumbfounded. Ron, meeting my gaze seemed to make a decision. He stormed over and stood in front of Malfoy.

"Move, Ferret," He bite out. "That's _my_ seat," He added. I frowned slightly, I didn't want to be saved from one tyrant and passed to another. Malfoy smirked.

"Actually, Weasel I'm pretty sure you're seat is up there," He pointed out the seat, and true to his word it was actually our usual seats up there. Ron's washed out eyes flared, momentarily becoming beautiful.

"I meant, you can't sit next Hermione at all, so shove off and go sit next to _your_ friends," Ron said angrily. I looked aroung for a place for Malfoy to sit. It almost looked like the Syltherins had formed a small group... where Malfoy was not welcome.

Harry chose now to walk up.

"That's right, Malfoy, it might just be better if you left," Harry pointed out much less angry.

"Maybe we can ask Granger, if _she's_ okay with me being here," He said, looking at me, almost imploringly. Ron waited for my answer with an air of assuredness. Like he already knew my answer, that made me reluctant to give response. It almost physically hurt me to be predictable.

So I looked for a way out, because I really did want Malfoy to leave.

"I told you earlier to leave, Malfoy," I muttered, watching the door for Snape. I looked at me, then because there was no sign of our professor.

"Okay, but what do you want now," He said, stubbornly. I stared into his eyes, his blonde hair not hiding them for once. Unlike Ron's eyes, these were truly blue, not a washed out memory of the color. I felt strangely unhappily with my brown eyes in that moment.

"Potter, Weasely, you may have a seat now," Snape said, surprising me. Ron didn't spare him a glance but glared at me like he felt betrayed, and turned on his heel and went to sit down. Harry gave me an apologetic look but went off to follow. I was stunned, but then not really.

Harry would always choose Ron over me, but I almost expected them to throw Malfoy out of his seat. I stared at the back of their heads, until I felt a leg against mine. I looked down to see Malfoy's leg pressed to the side of mine, invading my personal space.

I ignored him, he just wanted to freak me out, or make me assume that he had some sort of feelings for me.

"Today class, we'll be creating a truth potion," Snape said, "Does anyone remember what its true name is?" I knew the name, and didn't bother to raise my hand. I wasn't in the mood today. I felt Malfoy looking at me, and I couldn't even be bothered to care.

"No one? Mr. Malfoy?" Snappe suggested.

"Sir?" Malfoy said, unaware he'd been asked a question. I snorted, maybe if he'd take his eyes off me he'd have known. Now maybe some girls melted when a man couldn't take their eyes off them, but I was not some girls.

"What potion is known as a truth serum?" Snape said, but if it had been me, points would've been taken from my House. He leaned into me slightly, and twirled a strand of hair behind my back, giving it the appearance of wrapping an arm around me.

"Veritaserum, sir," He said, and I stiffened. He sounded so _sensual_ while saying it. Like whispering the name of a lover. It was scary.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said moving on with the lesson. It made Malfoy more brave it seemed, and he let go of my hair placed a relaxed hand on my knee. I made no comment, was this his best at getting into a girl's pants? Even _I_ could do better.

He began to trace patterns on my knee cap, and I felt myself tighten up, I didn't know how long I could go giving him no response. I was ticklish and his fine fingers were getting to me. I giggled, against my better judgment. Ron's head snapped back, and my eyes were trained on Snape, and so was Malfoy as far as I knew. He looked over us before focusing up front again.

Malfoy slid closer to me and reached around to draw on my other knee, but he couldn't quite reach. I decided that the best way to let him know I wasn't into him would be to stop him. I pushed against him.

"Stop," I ground out.

"Stop what?" He said, almost at a normal level. I pushed at his chest and he wouldn't budge. "Does it tickle?" He murmured and I tried to restrain another giggle. His warm breath and fine hair, stroked my neck. I pushed at him harder.

"No, it doesn't. Just stop," I forced myself to say without the light tone that normally accompanied being tickled.

"You may begin," Snape boomed and I gasped in surprise. It was a good thing I remembered the steps to the potion because somehow while being tickled by Malfoy I'd managed to ignore the directions given.

"I'll go get the ingredients," I said, finally being able to stand away from his possessive grasp. He stood as well.

"I'll get set up then," He said, sounding content. Content with what? Tickling a Mudblood? I frowned, was tickling a stealth tactic to get someone to get sexual favors. It might be wrong, but I admit it was kind of fun. Not really, just kind of. It's been years since I've been tickled.

Well, it wouldn't work, I decided, my heart already warmed slightly unbeknownst to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Note: I've been going through a lot, My friend just died, teachers have piled on the schoolwork, I'm in the middle of an investigation. Excuse me if it's not the same quality, and doesn't arrive in a timely manner.

Warmed or not, I was determined to get not just a good grade on the potion, but an excellent grade. I grabbed only a necessary amount of each ingredient, scaling to the goal size of each our potions. Snape only expected half a cauldron and the normal amount would yield a full one.

I wondered Harry and Ron would manage, since they were both rubbish at anything to do with potions. Well, it wasn't really my concern, they'd abandoned me to work with Malfoy. They could kiss their failing grades, for all I cared. I exhaled a puff of defiant air, and glanced at the two of them. They were looking for aid in the textbook. So be it.

I walked back to my table and Malfoy stood, taking everything from my hands. I almost didn't let him have them, but I wasn't going to make a scene. I pushed my sleeves up, and started adding ingredients, stirring clockwise. Malfoy stood ready, handing me items to be added next.

Stir clockwise for five minutes... I thought, adding a dash of an ingredient Malfoy handed me from his seat on bench. He seemed interested in giving the ingredients and nothing else. I stood at the cauldron, my cheeks hot with the steam coming up and my hair getting in my way. My hair was in no way any more manageable than it happened to be in my first year, but it just so happened that longer hair retained curl a lot better than shorter hair.

So as a result, it certainly did appear to be sleeker and more stylish, but through no intention of my own. But once again it got in my way and I almost stopped stirring. I blew a puff of hair out of the way, who knew what would happen if my hair got into the potion? Malfoy stood but I knew better than to look at him, this potion was going to be held to the highest standard.

"Malfoy, I need the- . W-what are you doing?" I asked, incredulously and perhaps a little too loudly. His hands pushed into my hair then lifted and only Merlin knew what he was doing back there. Scratch that. I said that far too loudly. The room went silent beside my heavy breathing as I labored to continue stirring the thick potion.

"That's enough, Ferret!" Ron stormed over, leaving Harry with their potion. Not the brightest idea. Not to say that Harry wasn't as smart as any other... when he paid attention. Which he certainly didn't do in Professor Snape's class.

Malfoy stepped away from me and I almost frowned, giving up so easily? Then my wand went off to let me know that my laborious five minutes was up and my arms would be given a break. I instantly turned towards Malfoy and touched my hair.

"What did you do to my hair?" I asked, my voice accusatory. He simply smirked and never looked my way, staring condescendingly into Ron's eyes. Harry finally came over and it seemed he only wanted to add fuel to the flame. I stormed off to the biggest mirror I could reach with my height. I examined my hair closely, not that it would account for much. There was so much of it that something could easily be hidden inside.

But with an outsider's eye, you could see that my hair had been put up rather skillfully. It was gathered up and off my neck which was impressive because I'd never been able to keep it up. And as I took a closer look, there was nothing holding my hair in the fine position aside from thin air. I touched it and it felt as though someone had woven a string into my hair.

Magic, of course. But how would Malfoy know such an intricate charm? My heated with guilt, I'd been prepared to jinx him when all he did was get my hair out of my way. I licked my lips, words of apology only tasted bitter on my lips. I walked over to the trio I had left waiting.

"That's enough, boys," I said. The words were only aimed at Harry and Ron but Malfoy still gave me his attention. Which was more than Ron gave me. I grabbed him and pulled.

"I said, that's _enough_, Ronald." I ground out and it was clear that he only came with me because he wanted to. Ron had grown so much during our years in Hogwarts, that I barely came to his shoulder and I guess I never taken the time to properly notice that. He wasn't that same orange haired boy I met on the train. He clearly wasn't any more mature mentally, but he had grown up some.

"Really, Ronald, calm down," My eyes softened for him. And at the same time I could feel someone burning holes into me. I didn't spare a glance backwards, Ronald was like an animal. A breach of eye contact and everything I had to say would become untrustworthy. I rubbed his arm gently, I remembered reading somewhere in a book that animals enjoyed physical contact.

"He only moved my hair out of the way for me," I tried to say in a soothing tone but I was annoyed beyond belief. How many times would we go over the fact that we were not an item before the jealousy would stop? He made it very clear when he made a grab for that Brown bint. I didn't turn into a homicidal psychopath, I simply acknowledged that our paths wouldn't be as connected as I'd thought previously.

He took a step closer to me, nostrils flaring like a bull. Well, that method didn't work.

"Hermione, he was _touching _you, a person he says is below him. Is it even humanly possible to count the number of times he's called you a mudblood? With all that how can you expect me to just-. Do you really expect me to let that go?" He finished, passionately. He was right, in a way. What Malfoy was doing was uncharacteristic, to say the least. He should've rejoiced in my filthy hair ruining the potion, yet he went out of his way to put it up for me. But I wasn't going to admit this, in fact, I was going to contradict logic.

"He only wanted to secure a good grade for himself, it's our last year, Ronald. I hardly think anyone wants bad marks due to some rivalry." I said, matter of factly. I moved my hand off of him, my message conveyed and tried to walk away. He grabbed my forearm tightly in his paw of a hand. He pulled me close to his body and wrapped me in his arms. His eyes bright in anger, he was going to make a statement and I was going to listen.

"What happened to your hate for him? Hm? What happened to being pleasantly surprised and grateful when I stood up for you, huh? What happened to us?" He growled meanly in my face and for a second, I was stunned. Ronald Weasley was _manhandling_ me?

"Get off it, Ron. There's no us, and you know it." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "I'm going back to my potion! Let go, you mindless idiot!" I pounded on his chest and I didn't affect him at all.

"Ron," I heard Harry say, perhaps about to intervene but he was interrupted.

"Let go of her, Weasel." A cold voice said behind me. Ron looked away from me and sneered.

"What are you going to do about it, _Ferret?_" He taunted. I saw my chance, and thought it was now or never.

I pulled my leg back and brought it back full force into his groin. He let go of me and fell to the floor howling. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Harry crouched next to his friend, giving me an admonishing glance.

If anything, that was more than enough to get Snape's attention and he stormed over.

"Fighting? 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape declared. "Some pitiful human beings may deem it acceptable to bare his fists in public, but a true wizard knows his place." He looked at Malfoy, clearly thinking this had been a quarrel between he and Ron. Ron curled into the fetal position, moaning in pain.

"As much as I regret to send a man of my own house to the Headmaster, I must, if I wish to uphold the integrity of my classroom. Mr. Malfoy, Granger, Potter," He looked down passed his hawk-like nose, "_Weasley_, report to the Headmaster immediately. I won't stand for protest," He said, effectively silencing me. "Go to receive your punishment, I will have your potions disposed of and you will receive 0s for the day."

I was crestfallen. A 0? Malfoy was barely effected and Harry was still trying to help Ron stand, but I? I was brought to the verge of tears by this injustice. Malfoy hadn't even _tried_ to explain. I wouldn't forgive him.

"NOW!" Snape roared, and we scurried out, Ron, in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who'd understood the tough time I was going through and waited ever paitiently, and kindly. Thank you all.

We walked along the halls, tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. I'm sure anger flowed off me in waves because the boys gave me a wide berth. Except one Mr. Malfoy. He persisted in walking almost side by side with me. If his arm even _brushed_ mine, his gonads would face the same fate as Ronald's.

As if he knew my thoughts, Ron groaned with a frightening volume. I was almost stirred to have compassion, until I remembered the reason I had to do it. Surely, Ron wouldn't have hurt me, but it was the principle. One does not simply _manhandle_ a woman.

I rubbed my soon to be bruising arms, and threw back such a glare that even Harry would had done almost nothing wrong, shrunk back in guilt. I began walking faster to our headmistress' in anger. Why put it off any longer?

Malfoy stroked my hand casually. My face lit up in flames. ... So perhaps I wouldn't attack him. He waited five breaths before touching me again, except now he took my hand completely in his. I pulled it away quickly as though I'd been burned, and hastened my pace. I was afraid to see his face.

What would his expression be after such a tender caress?

"Oi, Hermione, quit your sulking. One 0 will hardly do you in," Malfoy said, in exasperation. I scowled at the air in front of me. I wasn't sulking. I was merely pondering my despair and the doom of others while remaining silent. That was nothing like sulking.

"Hermione?" He said again, and it shot a little something at my heart. It wasn't emotional, I must have had indigestion. He sped up to match my pace which was much easier for his long legs than it was for my short stubby ones.

"Her-mio-nee," Malfoy sang in mocking voice. I stopped walking abruptly, and looked down at the floor in anger. Who did he think I was? Truthfully? Harry, who was bending under the weight of Ron, stumbled against my back.

"Who in blazes gave such scum the right to say my name?" I wondered aloud. Malfoy stopped walking and looked at me, almost in resignation.

"Scum?" He muttered after me.

"Exactly. Scum! I don't know what you're playing at, but trust me, you won't win! I am not some trollop who fancies a tumble in a closet," I stomped up to him and stabbed him in the chest with my finger. He was surprisingly placid, his eyes carefully blank.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am-,"

"We're all well aware who you are, Ms. Granger," I turned on my heel, and there our new headmistress, McGonagall stood.

"Professor-," I began, and was cut off.

"We all know who I am as well, Ms Granger." She gave me a reproachful look and began the trek up the stairs to her study. "Come on, then. Put some hurry to this, I haven't got all day," She grumbled at us.

And in truth, it was clear that she didn't. Her robes were in some wild disarray, and her hair was tousled. Even if I wasn't one who fancied a roll in the hay, it was clear that some people did. We trudged up the stairs, I directly behind her, and observing her floor length skirt that was torn all the up to the bottom of her thigh. I remained silent on the matter.

Once we entered, she sat at her desk. There was a looking glass across from her desk, so it was apparent that she was keeping herself so frightfully unkempt out of pride, at this point. Her cheeks colored red at our dubious expressions. Even Ronald had managed to raise an eyebrow.

"Enough!" She shouted, her cheeks flushed. "I was informed of a fight, Mr. Potter. What can you tell me of it?" Harry opened his mouth, and floundered for a bit. He didn't want to incriminate his best mate.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, and pushed her glasses up her nose. "How about you, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy glanced at me for the barest of seconds before looking back to the professor.

"I kicked the Weasel in the balls," He said, nonchalantly. I made a sound of protest, but was silenced by a hard pinch to the arse. I was indignant, but the reason why went unnoticed by the professor. Tears pricked my eyes and I refused to let them be seen but Malfoy caught my expression out of the periphery of his vision.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"In the testicles," He amended, contritely. He smoothed a hand down the back of my skirt, and massaged the spot where he'd pinched me, spreading a completely different type of burn altogether.

She accepted his hasty amendment, and turned to me. I wrung my hands.

"Is that so, Ms. Granger?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. I didn't say a word, for fear of what would come out. I would either moan, blurt out the truth, or tell her what was happening behind my back. He stroked my bottom, trying to coax a word of agreement. It did just the opposite, I bit my lip and remained silent.

"What is going on here? How is it that Gryffindor has spawned three mice instead of lions?" McGonagall groaned in exasperation. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have to take your word, and punish you accordingly." She said.

I opened my mouth to set her straight but Malfoy intercepted me with a swat to my bottom. My mouth dropped at the fireworks that exploded in my lower abdomen.

"As you should, Professor. It's not the first time _I've_ gotten in trouble, so it's only right to give me what's coming." Malfoy said, nodding his head.

She raised her eyebrow at his compliance. "Very wise, Mr. Malfoy. For your quick compliance, I'll be lenient. You will make an extra 'round the grounds in the morning." Now I found my voice. No threat from Malfoy could make me silent now.

"Professor, those are my rounds!" I said, in surprise. She ignored me.

"That will be all," She said, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill. Clearly, we'd been dismissed.

His hand made a tender arc over my butt, and fell away. I turned to face him, but he was already walking down the stairs, as were Harry and Ron.

"Make sure, Weasely goes down to the infirmary, Mr. Potter," She called out. I began to walk away, but saw Professor McGonagall smirking at me, slyly.

"I do believe Mr. Malfoy has grown to be much more forward," She told me conspiratorially.

My face morphed with horror. She'd known all along.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: You all have motivated and inspired me. I am indebted to you.

My face burned and I opened and closed my mouth for several seconds before turning tail, and running out of her study. Her delighted laughter followed me all the way done. I ran all the way down the halls, and didn't stop the punishing pace until I was in the Head's common room. I threw my body into the couch.

How could I have let him touch me so casually without so much as a sound? I groaned into the pillows my face was buried in.

"Damn him and his manipulation, damn them to hell!" I cried out.

"I hope that wasn't meant to go unheard," A voice chimed out from the neighboring sofa. I shot up.

"Malfoy!" I gasped. He raised a glass of suspicious liquid.

"In the flesh," He said with a smirk. I stood up and stormed over to him. Steam must have been coming from my ears in my hotheaded anger. I jumped on him, straddling him and pressing myself as close as possible. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hermione-," He stuttered. I leaned in hard and held him down with my pubic bone and reached my hands up his chest, searchingly. My face was tilted downward, but I still caught his shocked and blushing face.

I was determined to locate my predetermined tools of destruction, and as I felt my nimble fingers grab hold of his nipples, I thought to myself, _my, aren't they small?_ I filed that thought away for the time being and twisted his nipples with all my might.

The air was filled with his pained scream, and he threw his head back and arched his chest in pain, his gup all but forgetton and thrown to the floor. Just another thing for me to clean later, I thought with a scowl. When his scream dwindled, I twisted again in the opposite direction.

"Call me a Mudblood," I muttered meanly into his face. His eyes widened.

"Hermione, I-" I interrupted him.

"Call me a MUDBLOOD!" I cried out, twisting his nipples more vigorously. His hands hit my bottom with a frightening force. I groaned, pressing against him harder. My body was filled with the tingles of it. He once again, hit me and soothed the aching spots with a slow hard massage. I panted, and glared at him as though I were sitting on Satan himself.

"Malfoy, I didn't realize how foul you could be," I sneered.

"You can't to say that to you didn't deserve it!" He said, defensively. I twisted his nipples again defiantly, and this time, he flipped my skirt up and delivered a powerful swift crack against my backside. I bucked my hips hard, and now only held his shirt fisted in my hands, wondering if he would hit me again.

All at once, I felt a strange hardness beneath me, pressing into my flesh. I settled down on it, and marveled at the pleasure I received. I grinded myself into him and pressed ever closer. I breathed out a heavy moan when he suddenly smacked me again. I looked up at him and his eyes were full of desire, but cautious of me. He was wary of my next move, would I become indignant of his spanking, or would I let myself be consumed by the pleasure? I could almost hear his thought processes.

He chose a lesser evil and squeezed both cheeks and lifted them in the direction of his cock and grinded us together. I cried out. It was divine. Then suddenly, his lips descended upon my neck and I could do nothing but surrender. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him give me pleasure.

He slid a hand back between my legs and stroked my pussy softly. I couldn't decide whether to push into his hand, or to push against his hard cock. I let him decide for me when he began to stroke me rather roughly, his long fingers managing to crawl all the way up to the crest of my pleasure. The burn was more enchanting than any magic.

I tried to seek his mouth out with my lips blindly, but he turned from me and bit my neck. All at once, I felt the pleasure spike sharply, and I began moaning in earnest. I was desperate for more of this. More. More. And more.

"Draco," I panted against his neck in between moans, close to his ear. His fingers rubbed faster and he swiveled his hips much closer to me.

I came apart at my seams, and took control all on my own, bouncing up and down on him and biting his shoulder. I moaned and moaned and moaned, and when finally I stopped, I was on my knees looking down into Draco's adoring eyes. I sank down his lithe frame, suddenly exhausted.

His cock was still hard, I looked up at him, His expression was pained.

"Oh my, I'm probably heavy," I muttered in embarrassment. I was about to swing my leg over and off him when he threw me on the couch and added himself after.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me, abruptly. I sniffed, and turned my head.

"I don't have to answer that question, get off of me." I pushed his chest in a feeble attempt, my body was absolute jello, my arms shaking.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" He asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Why is that any of your concern?" I failed to say it angrily, my body wanted rest, and it wanted it regardless of what I was doing.

"I want to know how hard I'll have to wipe off the memory of any other man," He rumbled against my breasts, and with that, I let myself drift off into nothing with a faint smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back.

It would be silly and naïve to say that I'd never experimented with masturbation. What pubescent girl could honestly say that she hadn't? Along with my experimentation, _ahem_, I'd become very familiar with what made me orgasm, and what quite simply put, _did not._

So when I woke up and my body was pleasantly warm, and practically bursting with arousal, I assumed that I'd had a vivid dream. _Starring Malfoy no less, _I snorted. My nipples tingled in desire, but my body was heavy. I slid my hand down my body, and into my panties, getting relief early in the morning prevented unpleasant situations. I furrowed my brow, and focused on mental images. My wrist was caught, just as I started sliding a finger into my dark curls, purposefully.

"Let me," A husky voice uttered. I opened my eyes and tried to get up.

"Malfoy-!" I choked out, mortified. I'd fallen asleep in the common room, and what a sight I must've been, starting to touch myself as _soon as I get up._ It wasn't like that; I wasn't truly a sex fiend. I'd just thought I was alone! But I couldn't explain any of that, because Malfoy was already hovering over my body. One knee was on the couch between my legs, and the other dangled off the side.

Wait- what? He told me to let him? Do what? I looked up at him in shock and mortification, but the expression on his face as he focused his eyes on my breasts sent me reeling back into last night where we'd, we'd done _that. _Did he want to-?

He stared into my eyes fiercely as he pried my loose blouse open and feasted on my breasts.

"Malfoy, stop! Malfoy, this is wr-. Oh, Malfoy," I lied my head back and moaned. "That's so good," I murmured breathlessly. He bit down on my nipple and twirled the other one between his deft digits. Slowly, those long slender fingers slid down my body and snuck into my panties. He pressed one finger to my slick entrance, and I turned into jello.

I couldn't object even I'd wanted to. Why didn't I want to?

He started working my clit, aggressively, exactly the way I liked it. I grabbed his lapels and pulled his body closer to mine. I made crazy groaning noises, and heard myself beg him to "fuck me with those long fingers." It was embarrassing to be a mental bystander to my physical wantonness. Just as I was about to squeeze myself around his amazing fingers, he slipped away.

"Malfoy," I said, confused. Had I been too into it? Did I hurt him? _Worse_, had it been a trick?! He threw an afghan over my face without a word, his expression pinched. He strode to the door. He was _leaving me? _I winced at my conceited thoughts, but how he just work me until I was nothing but nerves and just walk away?

I began to pull off the blanket and Malfoy looked at me, threateningly.

"Lay down," He uttered angrily. I don't know why I obeyed him, but I did. There was something raw, and masculine about his command that was different than before. Now, it made me want to slither against the couch only to touch myself. I didn't.

He opened the door.

"How may I help you?" Malfoy asked, coldly to whoever was outside the door.

"I was just trying to wait until you were done getting rowdy with whatever bint you'd snuck into your dorm, Draco," Zabini said, out in the hall. _I was that loud?_ I thought and pulled the blanket over my head just as Zabini burst into the room.

"It's a good thing that you're finally getting rid of that hard-on that you've had for Granger for the past four years," He said with a chuckle.

"Blaise," Malfoy gritted out.

"I mean, rejecting good pussy is ridiculous just because of your desperate desire to bone Potter's friend, what are your chances with her anyway?" He said, and I curled into the couch hearing his footsteps grow ever nearer.

"Blaise," Malfoy choked out.

"Remember how after the Yule Ball 5th year, you broke down crying the dorm because… how did you phrase it?" He placed a hand on his chin, pondering. Malfoy fairly quivered in fear.

"I didn't say anything!" Malfoy yelled, sending furtive glances in my direction.

"Yes, you did. Oh, I remember! _She's so beautiful, Blaise. But now everyone else knows too! I want her to myself!" _Blaise said in a surprisingly realistic tone. "That was the day that I officially took your man card back," He howled in laughter.

"Get out!" Malfoy roared. I heard fists flying and a flurry of movement, until the door slammed and my cover was ripped off of me. He got back on top of me, as though he trying to erase what I'd heard, but it was even expressed in his touch, and in his fervent kisses. He leaned away from me and looked down at me fiercely, daring me to comment.

I looked up at him uncertainly, still processing that information that I'd just received. Malfoy had thought that I was beautiful since _5__th__ year?_ Impossible. Yet looking up into his large, furious, sterling eyes, there was no way to deny it.

Now, what to do about it? The question was mirrored in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly, I thought of Malfoy as person, with _feelings._ Wrong, I know, but I couldn't help it. What if the past two days had been him trying to get closer to me because he had actual feelings for me?

"Malfoy," I said, uncertainly. Maybe this whole situation meant a lot more to him than it did to me. How could I ever care about him after all that he'd done? Dumbledore's slowly cooling body laid out on the floor flashed through my mind, along with my utter devastation. Then Malfoy's broken expression when he'd cried in his mother's arms, finally free from a fate that he hadn't wanted passed through my mind.

Still, I couldn't truly care about him. He'd never repented of any of his wrongdoings. If he had, maybe it would be a different story…

But then again, sexual gratification was an entirely different thing. You could have physical intimacy, without feelings. Sex was really just sex. And really, Malfoy could very well think I have a nice body, without even _caring_. That was much much more probable. He _definitely _had a nice body, a smoking hot body at that.

"What?" He answered, warily.

"You're sexy," I said with a dreamy smirk on my face, thinking of all the orgasms I would have in the _very _near future. He looked at me, horrified. I was indifferent; I would have him very accessible.

"Did I-? Did I suffocate you when I put that blanket over your head?" He asked, incredulously. "Have I cut off the connection between your brain, and your mouth?" I pulled my hair to the side of my neck and shrugged off my blouse.

My navy blue bra contrasted brightly with my skin, because it was kind of difficult to get a tan inside a building that only simulates outdoor conditions, but Malfoy's attention was caught regardless. I reached behind me to unhook it and let it fall between us.

"Do you think that I'm sexy?" I asked him, even though his dilating pupils and heavy breathing were answer enough. I began to get self-conscious, what if it was I who was misinterpreting the whole thing? After all, I wasn't that attractive. I was slender but soft, unlike some very fit young ladies of Hogwarts. My stomach curved out just a little bit, and my hips had a little extra on them. My breasts though were large, disproportionate to the rest of me, and very very _non-perky. _

He never said a word, just descended on my breasts like a thirsty man in a desert. I put my left leg around his hips and drew him into my body. He was so long, and hard. His body, not his dick. I'd yet to actually see that. I could feel the firmness in the thighs that raised his body off of me and the strength in the capable hands as that played with my body.

I wanted him, _badly. _ But he seemed to want me too. I was unsure of what to do next. Ron and I never got past his frantic pawing at my breasts despite my discomfiture. It made my body ache, and my mind wander. _Now_, the ache in my body was entirely understandable and the only thing I could think of was what would come next. This _master_ definitely knew what he was doing. He flicked my nipples, and bit down on them, swirled them and twisted them. Every bit as aggressive as I wanted without a word of direction from me.

I was writhing in a mix of pain and pleasure beneath him, and his composure made me slightly shy. I falling apart in his arms and he was giving me calculating stares? Not good.

"Malfoy," I started to say.

"Did you know that my name is Draco?" He asked me, after releasing my nipple with a _pop_. I arched into him, it was an incredible sensation. I closed my eyes and waited for more, his question disregarded. He pulled away from me. "Did you?"

I opened my eyes to look at him, my pleasure on the backburner for a moment, of course I did. Was he calling me stupid? What game was this, and what trap would I be playing right into?

"Of course I know that," I answered, cautiously.

"Then is there a reason you never call me that then?" Malfoy asked, his nostrils flaring. It was sexy in the most disgusting way, I filed that into the back of my consciousness for future examination of fetishes.

"You never call me Hermione," I said, knowing I was lying. That's almost all he'd been saying to me for the past two days. "And besides, it would just be wrong. We- we just aren't that way."

"Do you want to fuck?" He stated bluntly, staring at my face. My cheeks burned.

"Absolutely," I answered firmly.

"More than once?" He asked.

"That is to be decided," I answered, a little less firm.

"Upon what?" Malfoy asked, his sterling eyes twinkling.

"How pleased I am in this," I shot my eyes over to the clock, "early morning's activities."

He grinned impishly, "Activities? Then shouldn't we move on to the main event?"

"What's the main event without a few starters?" I asked, feeling like a shameless flirt.

"True," He muttered. "So suck my dick," He commanded. My jaw dropped.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked, incredulously. Me? Stick his penis in my mouth for his pleasure? Surely he wasn't serious.

"Suck my dick, Hermione," Malfoy said, lustily. And call me crazy, but… I began to consider it.

"I don't know how," I said, quietly. He smirked.

"It's kind of failsafe unless you start gnawing my dick off," He said, sitting up and pulling out of my embrace. He stood up and divested himself of all articles of clothing then sat back on the couch. I guess any man in his position might have requested the same thing.

"Come here," Malfoy whispered, his eyes burning into mine.

I desperately wanted to refuse, but one look at his erection and my body scrambled over to him and sat me between his knees.

"Tell me what to do," I pleaded softly. I was slightly afraid of his penis, I never actually held Ron's dick. It was just a quick hump and pump before he was crying out in pleasure and tucking himself back into his trousers. What to do? I wondered as I looked at the thick length between his legs. It lay against his stomach, the bulbous head almost purple and thick veins criss-crossed on the underside. I watched it pulse with the increased blood flow, and decided that holding him in my hand would be a good start.

I grabbed the base, gently. I flexed my hand around him, testing the weight and girth. I scooted closer to him on my knees, until I was almost flush against him. I was so enamored by his erection, that when he made a quiet groaning noise, I was startled into letting go, afraid he was hurt. Malfoy groaned louder.

"Fuck! Why did you stop?" He cried out, his cheeks slightly flushed and his hands in his hair. I shrugged helplessly and his cock jumped against my nipple. I cried out and leaned closer to him._ That_ was certainly a feeling worth experimenting with.

With a wicked smile, I realized that I would enjoy this a lot more than I'd originally thought. It was a good thing that we had an hour and a half to recede into the deepest pits of moral depravity.

A/N: Any better quality and length wise?


	9. Chapter 9

And as I rubbed my fleshy breasts against his erection, moral depraved is exactly what I felt. But being wrong with Malfoy felt _so_ right. My body beaded with sweat as I rose up and down on my knees, and his groans filled the air. I lifted my eyes up to his contorted face and decided firmly that moral depravity was exactly what I had needed all my life. I was going to have oral sex with Malfoy, and then I was going to ride him like a hippogriff.

I moved my breasts away from him and gave him several slow, languid licks up and down. His cock wasn't exactly my cup of sweet tea, nor was it the finest delicacy I ever had the pleasure of tasting, so I couldn't explain the euphoria that spread through my body when he grabbed my hair and forced me to deep throat him. He pushed me down until the tip of my nose was just crazing his pelvis, and instead of the lack of breath being a damper, I had to slide a hand between my legs.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to start grinding into my own palm and start bobbing my head on his cock, but Malfoy was well-pleased. He reached out his other hand and began to fist my hair and started grunting and bucking his hips. I knew this telltale signs well; Ron was typically made these noises and became even more frantic after 10 minutes. Instead of filling me with an insurmountable dread, it made me brim with passion and pleasure. I was groaning and moaning all in a league of my own. I had no way of knowing how much time had passed, just that his cock was arousing me more than I had even thought possible.

I pulled myself away from him frenetically, this felt like life or death. I was desperate with longing to be sated. I pulled down my panties and flipped up my skirt. I straddled him and lined myself up with him. He leaned back into the couch and let me lead him. His cheeks were flushed beautifully and his lips were pink and spread open with panting. He wanted me. There was no denying how badly I wanted him, but was I being easy? A tad sleazy by just getting atop him as though he were mine?

But even if his body wasn't mine, wasn't the Head Boy's job to serve the students of Hogwarts in any way possible? I was really just taking my part in that as a student of Hogwarts in desperate need of being fucked. I voiced this to him.

"I just want you to fuck me so badly," I said in a deep voice that I barely recognized, as I rubbed him up and down my slit. My eyes were drawn to the sight. Was it beautiful? Definitely not, but it was blissfully wrong and _electrifying. _"And don't you think I deserve it?" I looked up and into his blue eyes. He didn't answer, he was defying me and I had no idea why. His eyes burned with arousal and grabbed my hips, and began to stroke small circles on me before gripping me tightly.

"Do you really want to fuck me, Malfoy?" I dipped my hips down and almost half an inch of his cock slid inside me. I leaned my body back, and arched my breasts forward. He raised me off of him and smirked.

"I think what you're really asking is if I find you attractive. If I think those big supple breasts and soft skin of yours deserve to be fucked by me." He pulled me closer and I began gyrating against him over the lost pressure from his cock being yanked out of me. He began to kiss my neck and nibble on my skin. I started panting and moaning for moan. How much more, I don't know, I just wanted and needed more.

"I didn't even get the chance to play with your pussy but already you're begging for me to lay you down and fill you with my cum? You have to be a good player to win this game, Hermione." He growled into my ear, and slowly stroked my bare ass.

"What if I hold you down and ram myself into you, _intrude_ your body. I wouldn't have to though, would I?" He asked, sliding a lone digit down my dripping pussy. I bucked into it. By now, his dirty talking and rough hands had my arms wrapped around his shoulders for _support_, not passion. My body could scarcely handle the onslaught of pure arousal, his and mine. I just wanted to throw myself down on his cock with no fear of what could possibly happen next.

"I bet Ronald never knew what a slut he had," Malfoy grunted in my ear, after I started bucking my hips into him. "Did he ever know how much you loved sucking dick?" I mindlessly shook my head without a thought as to whether I liked sucking dick or not. "Ohh, I see. It's not _all_ cock that you love, it's _mine_."He said with smirk that he pressed against me. I closed my eyes and sought out his lips. He let me claim them, but as soon as I had established control, it was taken from me as he began roughly sliding his tongue in and out of my lips, hooking my tongue with his, coaxing me into this lewd play.

Suddenly he pulled back.

"Let me show you how much my cock loves you too," He grinned. His tight grip on my hips slammed me down onto his cock, and I shrieked in pleasure. Being filled so suddenly, it was definitely on the list of things that I had to do before I died. And I never even knew it.

"Hermione?" A concerned voice yelled from outside the porthole. I had no time to relish in my pleasure, because suddenly I was scrambling to put on my clothing and disengage myself from his gloriously thick cock.

Malfoy was unconcerned and continued to seek my lips out with his and placed kisses all over my upper body.

There were three sharp raps, and I knew for sure that this was Harry, even though voice from earlier had been Ginny's.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Let us in!" Ginny demanded.

I looked down into Malfoy's eyes panicked, he was anything but. I could see in him that he was about to do something that would make me very angry. I shook my head warningly.

"Malfoy-." I yelped.

He pinched my ass.

"Hermione! Are you alright?!" That was definitely Ron. I couldn't be bothered with them anymore. Malfoy had begun to raise and lower my hips on his, and he was meeting me for every thrust. His eyes were filled with mirth, and arousal. Maybe he wondered if I would go along with it. But when he managed to stroke my G-spot on his third thrust, I knew. I knew that I wouldn't care if the whole school of witches and wizards were watching. I was going to have the orgasm that I was so desperately longing after.

I smirked at him, and even though it wasn't said, there was a challenge issued. What the challenge was? Who knows. I began to ride him and begin throwing my body into seeking my pleasure. He played with my nipples, and I pressed hard on my clit. It was an explosive type of pleasure when he bit down on my breast, _inches _from the areola.

They all knocked now, calling my name loudly, ignoring the portrait who told them that I was NOT available at the moment. Oh, she knew, she definitely knew, and something about that made the whole situation so sexy. We were seconds away from being exposed, and yet I still found myself on top of him using his body for my pleasure.

I snaked my hands into his hair and began grinding down on him every time our hips met, I swiveled my hips clockwise then counter-clockwise like a great potion. I could feel him stretching me. This was the catalyst to my desire to talk incredibly dirty to him.

"Draco," I quietly moaned. "You're so big inside me. It feels so good, I wish Ron knew how to fuck me the way you do," I bit his ear, and his grip on me tightened and his thighs tensed. Suddenly, I was reaching all new heights of pleasure as my leg found its way onto Malfoy's shoulder and I was spread out on my back, feeling him thrust in and out of me, roughly. Then seconds away from his peak, he stroked my clitoris _just so_, and_ fell apart. _

A/N: I felt kind of dirty when writing this chapter. Tell me if it was weird or not, and how to improve it, please.


End file.
